Thank You
by miyulekurkantsuto
Summary: Tsuna woke up, remembering it was his birthday. But on that very day, unfortunate events seem to constantly be happening! First, his guardians seemed to have forgotten, and they all have their own events! Will Tsuna have to celebrate this year... alone...? Written for Tsuna's birthday. Family fluff. Rated T because of a couple of curse words


**Rachel: HI GUYS! This is just a little random one shot in honor of TSUNA-KUN'S BIRTHDAAAYYYYY~!**

 **Sabrina: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNAAAAA SPEND IT AT HOME WITH NANA AND NUTS**

 **Rachel: We don't own any of this!**

 **Sabrina: Yes, as you can probably tell neither of us are good enough to write or illustrate khr**

 **Rachel: a story mostly written by me and edited by Sabrina**

 **A/N**

 **This is basically just some family fluff, although you guys can interpret it as love if you want, I guess. And if you'd like, please do check out our other story! Thanks~**

* * *

Getting hit by a ten-ton-Leon-mallet is certainly not Sawada Tsunayoshi's favorite way to wake up. He had been having a wonderful dream; no sadistic babies, fights, nothing. No mafia. No one trying to force him to become the Vongola Decimo.

Everyone, all of his friends were there, and they were quite happy. Truth to be told, it was kind of unnerving to see Hibari and Mukuro standing next to each other without trying to murder the other, but the peace was nice for a change. Gokudera was grinning, Yamamoto as well, like usual. Lambo was happily eating his grape candy, not screaming or pulling out grenades, and Onii-san was being quite calm, more like his future self, although still extreme… And best of all, Kyoko-chan was there! She had smiled her angelic smile, and hugged him.

' _Tsuna-kun! I lov-'_

And the mallet smashed into his head.

"HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE?!"

Tsuna leapt up from his bed, shrieking, and clutching his head in pain. "REBORN!"

The said baby only smirked, replying, "Hmph. Dame-Tsuna. You're going to be late for school."

Silence.

And then…

"HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

As quickly as he could, he got changed and ready, then ran down the stairs, and surprise surprise, tripped. Landing on his face, of course. Nevertheless, Tsuna scrambled back up, rushing out the door without even eating breakfast.

"Tsu-kun?! What about breakfast?!" Nana asked as her son rushed past her.

"I'm gonna be late! Hibari-san will beat me up again! I'm leaving, Mom!" he called, before the door slammed behind him.

Nana sighed. "Ara… Tsu-kun does seem to be in a rush today… he even forgot that it's his-"

"Mama, I will be leaving as well." Reborn said as he opened the door. "Oh, and everything will be ready by the end of the day."

The woman smiled brightly and replied, "Arigato, Reborn-kun~!"

* * *

Outside, the brunette was met with a smiling baseball lover and a silverette glaring at the other. But as soon as Tsuna closed the door behind him, Gokudera turned, a bright smile spreading over his features, and yelled, "Juudaime! Ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna replied.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"Oy, Dame-Tsuna. Do you know what time it is?" a sharp voice cut in.

"HHHIIIEEE! HIBARI-SAN! GOKUDERA-KUN, YAMAMOTO, LET'S GO WE'RE GONNA BE LAAATTTTEEEE!"

The three immediately took off running down the street, Tsuna shrieking, Gokudera scowling, and Yamamoto, of course, still smiling.

And yet, even through all their efforts, they were still met with a pair of tonfa at school.

Damn it.

* * *

"Pppfff… look… Dame-Tsuna got beat up by Hibari-san again… haha…"

"Haha what did you expect? It's Dame-Tsuna."

"How dare he drag Gokudera-sama and Yamamoto-sama into this as well!"

"Well, I could never understand why they would spend so much time with someone so useless…"

Gokudera was now fuming, and Yamamoto had a tight smile on his face.

"Teme…."

"Gokudera-kun! Not the dynamite!"

"Maa maa, I have to agree with Hayato on this one, Tsuna."

"Oy! Baseball-freak! Don't act so casual to Juudaime!"

"But we should really teach them a lesson…."

"Yamamoto! Not you too!"

"OY! Dame-Tsuna! Shut up and listen to the lesson, will you?! If you actually paid attention in a class taught by an _elite_ than me, maybe you could get a passing score for once!"

"H-hai! G-Gomenasai, Nezu-sensei!" Tsuna said, blushing slightly as the class once again snickered at him. He quickly shook his head at Gokudera as he began fingering his dynamite, and glanced at Yamamoto. Tsuna's two guardians, surprisingly, calmed down, and turned back to class.

Hm. Interesting. Or weird.

Tsuna sighed, before setting his head on his hand, and gazing out the window, completely ignoring what his _elite_ teacher was saying. Somehow… he just felt as though he were forgetting something…

Suddenly, a sheet of paper was shoved into his face.

"Oy. Dame-Tsuna. Do your freaking work!" a voice snickered into his ear. Oh. Turns out Nezu had just passed out a worksheet. Meh.

The Vongola Decimo sighed once again, before picking up his pencil and writing his name and date.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi_

 _October 14, 20XX_

And stared at it.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi_

 _October 14, 20XX_

And stared.

 _October 14, 20XX_

And stared.

 _October. 14._

Before finally, it clicked.

October 14.

It was his birthday!

Tsuna couldn't believe that he had forgotten his own birthday! But still, his heart sank a little.

Not a single one of his guardians had mentioned his birthday, even when they remembered all the other's birthdays, and he remembered theirs.

Did they really all forget?

Well, he couldn't really blame them; Tsuna had forgotten his own birthday as well.

* * *

Outside, on the roof, the two guardians were happily enjoying their lunches. Well, except for Tsuna. Tsuna was rather quiet (even more so than usual), and though he personally denied it, deep down, he still hoped that someone, anyone, would mention today's date. Ryohei was practicing in his boxing club, since there was a competition coming up, and Kyoko had decided to spend the day with Hana.

"Oh! Juudaime! I forgot to mention! Today's such an important date, I can't believe I forgot to mention this earlier!" Gokudera said suddenly, standing up.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" Yamamoto agreed. Tsuna's spirits lifted once more.

"Today Aneki is leaving for Italy again! I won't have to worry about fainting anymore! Juudaime, I won't have to embarrass you anymore!" Gokudera grinned.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Yamamoto exclaimed, "The giant party for winning the baseball finals is today! There's gonna be a huge party after school, and its for me! Because at the last bit of the game, I hit the ball and PAANNNGGG! And then the ball went WWWHHHOOOSSSHHH! And then we won! So we're going to an awesome restaurant to reward ourselves!"

And the small glimmer of hope vanished once more. Hesitantly, he added, "O-oh? Th-that's great, guys… yeah…"

"Mmhmm. So sorry, Juudaime, but I'll have to leave for the rest of day to see Aneki off!" Gokudera said.

"Haha Hayato sure loves Bianchi, doesn't he, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna nodded. "U-um… yeah. S-so are we still walking home together…?"

The two's expression morphed into an apologetic one.

"Gomen… Juudaime… but I have to leave right after school." The storm muttered, while the rain said, "Haha sorry, sorry, but the party starts right after school ends…"

Tsuna could feel his chest tightening at their words, but hastily covered up the pained look in his eyes with a small smile.

"A-aha! Don't worry about it guys! I can walk home myself! Go have fun! You guys deserve a break once in awhile!"

The two's faces lit up again, and they thanked him, Gokudera bowing repeatedly to him, and Yamamoto grinned happily.

"Un!"

* * *

And as soon as school had ended, the two faithful guardians had rushed off, leaving Tsuna's to walk home by himself after being attacked by another round of apologies. He waved them off once more, and watched as they left, smile still plastered on his face. But as the two disappeared around the corner, the fake grin slipped off his face, replaced by a said, grim frown.

Guess they didn't remember after all.

He sighed, remembering that he had left some textbooks in the classroom, and turned back into the school to get them. It was already normal for him to be celebrating his birthday by himself; he had spent his whole life doing so, with only his mom singing for him. But Tsuna had felt hopeful, that maybe, just maybe, after he had made these friends in the past year, they could be there to celebrate this occasion with him.

The brunette had been so lost in his thoughts, that when he crashed into something-someone, he had fallen onto his butt, completely startled. And with his amazing luck, the person he just had to crash into happened to be none other than Mochida Kensuke.

Just his luck.

"Oy. Dame-Tsuna. Did you just fucking _bump into me_?" Mochina sneered.

Tsuna gulped. "A-ah… S-sorry…"

"Oh? _Sorry?_ That's quite rude, you know. Perhaps I should teach you a _little_ lesson…"

* * *

Two hours later, Sawada Tsunayoshi limped back home, sporting fresh bruises and multiple cuts.

Two hours later, his heart felt like it was in pieces.

True, his birthdays had never been the best, but never had he been beaten up on his birthday. And now that he had friends, it somehow hurt even more to spend the day alone.

So two hours later, when he trudged back home, he wasn't expecting anything anymore. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if his own mother forgot his birthday. But he knew she wouldn't. They could celebrate together, like they did every year, a homemade cake along with a feast on the table, a small, but priceless gift, and his mom would sing for him. It would be a small party, usually just the two of them, and an occasional call from his dad.

So when he opened the door and was greeted by a chorus of cheers, he was shocked.

When he opened the door to his house, there was a feast laid out on the table, like usual, and a homemade cake. A homemade cake five times the size it usually was. Balloons of every color filled the room, as well as streamers and other party decorations. The lights were blinding, and for a moment, Tsuna thought that he was simply hallucinating.

But as he blinked, hard and fast, he realized that he wasn't.

And it was real. Everyone was there.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Reborn, Bianchi, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Mukuro, Chrome, Dino, his mom, dad, Vongola Nono, and even Hibari, who stood in the furthest corner, away from the others. They were all wearing party hats, although some looked as though they were forced into it, and cheerful grins lit on their faces. They cheered, and all yelled at the same time.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

More cheers. Confetti was thrown, and falling all over him, and he was being yanked around by many pairs of hands.

"MY TUNNAAA-FIIIISSSHHHHH!"

"TSUNA! HERE'S THE PRESENT I GOT YOU OPEN IIIIITTTTTT!"

"NO TSUNA-NII IS GOING TO OPEN THE GREAT LAMBO-KUN'S FIRST"

"SHUT-UP YOU STUPID COW! TREAT JUUDAIME WITH RESPECT! AND AS HIS RIGHT-HAND MAN HE SHOULD OPEN MINE FIRST!"

"SAWADA OPEN MY EXTEEEEMMMMEEE PRESSSEEENNNNTTTT!"

"MAA MAA! ARE WE PLAYING WHO CAN BE LOUDEST? OR WHO'S PRESENT TSUNA OPENS FIRST?"

The gathered group were all yelling, and Tsuna could barely comprehend what was going on. Why was his father here? Wasn't he supposed to be with Timoteo in Italy? And Dino? Wasn't Gokudera sending Bianchi off at the airport? Wasn't Yamamoto at his baseball party? Wasn't Ryohei practicing at his club? For heaven's sake, why was Hibari here, and not patrolling Namimori? What was going on?

Questions after question buzzed in his mind.

"E-everyone?" his quiet voice sounded. Immediately, everyone hushed, leaving him to talk. "What are you all doing here? Dad, Grandpa, aren't you supposed to be in Italy? And Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto! A-and what happened to patrolling Namimori? Or the boxing club? O-or what abou-"

"Stop stuttering, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said, as he kicked the said brunette in the head. "Its unfitting for a boss."

Tsuna clutched his head, and looked around bewildered. "I don't get it!"

"Tsunayoshi," Timoteo started softly, "Why, of course we're all here to celebrate your birthday!"

"Un!" Chrome agreed, nodding.

"Oya oya~ Did you think we'd really forget something so important?" Mukuro asked, grinning.

Yamamoto laughed. "Haha! Sorry sorry, we made everything up! I mean of course I had a party today, but I wouldn't miss your birthday for a baseball party!"

Blood was rushing to Tsuna's face, and he blushed.

"MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES, JUUDAIME! I LIED TO YOU ABOUT SENDING ANEKI TO THE AIRPORT! IN TRUTH WE WENT TO PICK UP YOUR FATHER AND VONGOLA NONO!" Gokudera cried, now on his knees and bowing.

"Gyahahaha!" Lambo shrieked with delight! "Lambo-kun got you some grape candy! But of course, if Tsuna-nii _insists_ on giving them to Lambo-kun, he won't mind!"

"Lambo! Must share!" I-Pin scolded.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called, running over. "Happy birthday!"

"Haru wishes Tsuna-san a happy birthday too, desu~!" Haru agreed, joining in on the hug.

"OY! STUPID WOMAN! DON'T TREAT JUUDAIME WITH SUCH DISRESPECT!" Gokudera scowled.

"Haru is not a stupid woman!"

"Maa maa…"

Once again the guardians began arguing, but Tsuna didn't care. The tight feeling in his chest today was gone, and he felt happy, so, incredibly happy.

"Little animal." a cold voice sounded. It was Hibari, _the_ Hibari, demon prefect of Namimori. "Here."

He tossed a small box at his face, and Tsuna just barely caught it. It was a small box, wrapped in orange paper. Nothing special. But still, it was from his cloud guardian.

"I-is this for m-me?" Tsuna asked in surprise. He could practically see his cloud guardian snorting and rolling his eyes, although in reality, he didn't. Thus, the sky hastily unwrapped it and opened the box.

Inside was a small, purple hedgehog stuffed animal, only about the size of Tsuna's palm.

But it was so adorable.

"Ara~! That's so kawaii, isn't it, Tsu-kun? Come to eat when you guys are done with the presents! I'm going to go set up~" Nana said, smiling, before she left to go to the kitchen.

"OY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE JUUDAIME HIS PRESENT FIRST!" Gokudera snapped.

Mukuro snorted. "Kufufu… so the puppy is arguing with the skylark…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Maa maa… Tsuna can open our presents now!"

"SAWADA HERE'S MY EXTREEEME PRESENT!"

"JUUDAIME HERE'S MINE-" Gokudera stopped, seeing his boss.

Silent tears were running down his face as he stared at the plushie.

"J-juudaime?"

The room was now dead silent.

"OY YOU BASTARD! YOU MADE JUUDAIME CRY! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"SAWADA IS EXTREMELY CRYING TO THE EXTREME!"

"OYA OYA LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE SKYLARK!"

"I'LL FUCKING KIL-"

Tsuna quickly stepped in, shaking his head and sniffling. "Th-that's not it!"

The room fell silent once more.

"I-its just that, no one has ever celebrated my birthday with me except my family, let alone given me gifts. A-and it made me so happy that everyone came! I-I thought at first that e-everyone forgot, a-and it surprised me so much when I s-saw that you guys were all here!"

He sniffed lightly.

"A-and I really wouldn't have minded at all, if y-you guys really forgot, b-but when you all came, and had all of this f-for me… I just couldn't help it.. I-I'm so h-happy! I-I was so gl-glad just to see everyone here, and n-now, even Hibari-san has given me something… and I.. I just..."

The small teen wiped away a tear, and continued.

"I'm just really glad I got to meet everyone here! Even if I'm not going to be the boss, I really, really hope that we can all stay friends! Every moment I spent with you guys was memorable, even through all the hardships. And every single second was fun. This.. this has probably been the best thing that has ever happened in my life, and I really just want to say this."

And Tsuna smiled, a blinding smile that was brighter than the sun, through his flowing tears, and finished.

"Thank you guys so much! Thank you for always being there for me, no matter what stupid things I drag you in! Thank you for always remembering, even when I thought you hadn't! And lastly…

Thank you, for being my friends!"

* * *

 **Rachel: And that's it everyone!**

 **Sabrina: i hoped you loved it it's one of those rare happy things that we'll publish lol**

 **Rachel: Yes. Hope you guys liked it ^_^ Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNNAAA~**

 **Please review! XDXD**


End file.
